my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Mistress
Dark Mistress is a villain that carried on the Lord of Chaos' plan on Tambelon. It's revealed that she is an independant and dominant personality of the unicorn Tempest Shadow. Personality She is just like any other villain: cruel and loyal to the Lord of Chaos. The Dark Mistress takes great pleasure in tormenting others, like her own host, and doesn't look at the means to get her own goals, as she doesn't hesitate to take Moonlight's pearl and soul to accomplish her big plan. Skills She is skilled with dark magic, despite having a broken horn. She can also rip out and consume the souls of her victims. In her true form, she can emit crystal spikes from her energized body and elongate her arms to strangle her opponents to death. Description in the Saga Background The Island of Tambelon In "The Shadow of Tambelon", she is continuing her job to gather all the negative emotions of the inhabitants of Tambelon when the Lord of Chaos appeared to her and ordered her to continue the plan to release the Smooze. In "The Stone Army", Dark Mistress orders her minions to destroy Princess Twilight and her group. Later, she tries to identify the light that will bring destruction upon them, but is unsussessful. In "The Mysterious Generals", the Dark Mistress is revealed to be a dark slit personality of the unicorn Tempest Shadow. When she gets to her santuary, the Dark Mistress questions how her weak self was able to recover control without her to allow her. Then, she sends Light Fire to make up for Scarlet Burn's failure. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", she sends Crystal Frost to make up for Scarlet Burn and Light Fire's failures. After that, she returns to the capital to give the control of the body to Tempest. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", after her talk with the Smooze, she sends Wild Pollen to get more energy. In "The Dormant General", after talking to the Smooze and having a plan, she sends Shadow Velvet to get rid of Twilight and the others once they invade the castle and then returns the control to Tempest. When Moonlight arrived to try and save Tempest from the Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night, who were going to kill Tempest to prevent the General of Destruction from awakening, the Dark Mistress managed to emerge from within a weakened Tempest and grabbed Moonlight's locket, knowing her pearl was inside. Doing so had caused Moonlight to fall into a comatose state, stealing her soul as well. In "Hurt Spirit", when facing Star's anger and power, she flees to the castle, where she orders Shadow Velvet to deal with the anomalies and meets with Smooze. She also is able to feel Tempest still around in her mind. In "Infinite Labyrinth", she is able to feel that Shadow Velvet and the other witches failed to deal with Twilight and the others and then swallowed Moonlight's pearl. In "The Plan is Enacted", she became amazed when the pearl began increasing its power within her, but was immediately resisted by Tempest, who protected Moonlight's soul. In "A Tempestuous Will", the Dark Mistress tries to get out of the body, only to be stopped by Tempest. To gain more power, she takes the souls of Twilight's friends. However, Tempest flees her body, taking Moonlight and Twilight's friends' souls, as well as the magical pearl, out of Dark Mistress and Tempest's body was destroyed, and the Dark Mistress took on her true form. When she tries to atack Twilight and her friends, she is stopped by Star and Moonlight. In "The Awakening of the General of Destruction", Twilight and Star combined their attack in an attempt to destroy the Dark Mistress. She survived the attack and began to merge with the Smooze. Twilight and Star, along with the others, tried to destroy them, but they resisted the attack, and opened the portal to Discordia, increasing their power, and breaking the barrier around them, allowing the Smooze to spread through the world. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The Dark Mistress is based on Mistress 9 from the animated series Sailor Moon Crystal. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Unicorns